A trip to the Past
by Anna Spiegel
Summary: A strange new girl shows up at Domino high. After she does, strange things start happening. Like, A fieldtrip to Tokyo turns into a huge problem when the gang falls down the bone-eaters well. Are they simply going crazy, or is this new girl just bad luck?


Kagome had finally found Kikyo.once again, she has surpassed through the Spirit Shield, blocking everyone else, exept her...and Inuyasha. Kikyo was standing in front of the 1,000 sacred year old tree. She looked at it solemnly, remembering the battle that once took place, and how Kagome replaced her.

" Kikyo..." Kagome said quietly.

Kikyo turned her glance on Kagome. her doft brown eyes stared at Kagome codely, and showed bitterness.Her sleek black hair lifted from it's usuall lenghth of midway to her backwas swaying in the sudden, light breeze. " You...you made Inuyasha forget me..." She said coldly.

" I didn't do that Kikyo...Inuyasha loves you....he'd never forget you, Kikyo..."

" YOU LIE!" yelled Kikyo. With that, her soul collectors emerged from behind her and headed straight for kagome. From what it looked like, white floating snakes we're heading towards kagome. Kagome backed up into the 1,000 sacred year old tree. Which was no good, because now she was surrounded. She tred to fight back for the soul from Kikyo, but no use. Kikyo has become more powerful. The soul collectors we're wrapping around Kagome. stealing the soul was at a slower pace then usuall, due too the fight kagome was putting up. Kikyo smirked for a few moments before Inuyasha showed up. he just watched in shock at Kikyo's actions.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha cried, starting to run over to her, backed up against the tree.

"Stop Inuyasha! You will not interfere!" Yelled Kikyo. " And if you do, I will kill this girl all together...So, keep your hand from your sword..."

"Damn it Kikyo, why are you doing this?!" Yelled Inuyasha, worried for kagome's safety.

"No one can have you but me, Inuyasha. This girl's constant meddling is interfering between us..." Said Kikyo.

"Help me...Inuyasha..." That was kagome's last words. With that, Kikyo's soul collectors succeeded in their purpose of stealing Kagome's soul.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said quietly and slowly. He ran over to the soulless body in front of the 1,000 sacred year old tree.

The black haired high-schooled student fell to the ground. Her soft brown eyes lost their living shine, and turned blank. Her body hit the ground with a soft thud. She lay on the ground, emotionless from a practical death. Her white and green school uniform swayed horizontally from a sudden breeze.

Inuyasha ran over and shook Kagome franticly, hoping that this wasn't really happening. After a few moments of shaking, He stopped. Kagome wasn't going to wake. The only way to redeem Kagome's stolen soul, is too kill Kikyo, once and for all.

Inuyasha stood up, turned around and glared at Kikyo. His long silvery white hair swayed in the breeze as well. His golden eyes that used to have a slight softness, stayed the same, except the softness was gone. He put his hand on the handle of the Tetsuaiga, his claws gripping the sword firmly. The sleeves and pants of his red fire-rat skin haouri we're swaying in the breeze were as well.

Kikyo stood there and stared at him in astonishment. "Inuyasha...would you really kill me?" She asked, glaring right back at Inuyasha with her soft brown eyes as well. Her long sleek black hair that reached midway to her back was swaying. The white sleeves and red pants of her haouri we're flowing. She stood solemnly, staring at her once beloved Inuyasha, her eyes having a sad complexion.

"Your look doesn't satisfy me Kikyo...the thing that will satisfy me, is your death! "shouted Inuyasha. He pulled out the Tetsuaiga and held it into the air. "WIND SCAR!" The attack was about to hit Kikyo, when there was a sudden loud beeping noise.

A young girl around the age of 17 opened her eyes and glanced around her room. "Damn it...it was just a dream..." She mumbled to herself.

She yawned, and turned off her alarm, which was the sudden noise that interrupted her dream with Inuyasha and Kikyo. The young girl stared at her self in her mirror. Her dirty blonde hair with blood-red highlights, that reached the bottom of her shoulders, was uncombed from the short hours of sleeping. Her reflection's deep sapphire blue eyes stared dully back at her in her mirror.

She got up out of bed and walked over to her closet. She was pretty tall. She had to be at least 5' 5". She took of her light blue sweatpants, and replaced it with faded baggy blue jeans. She also took off her baggy Inuyasha T-shirt and replaced that with a plain black T-shirt that said "Love = Like Like" in hott pink letters across the top-chest. Then, she put on black-no show socks and black and white vans for shoes.

The girl walked into her bathroom, combed her hair and brushed her teeth. After that, she opened her drawer that contained make-up. She ignored all of it, except for some black eyeliner. She put some on under her Sapphire blue eyes and stared at herself in the mirror for a few moments.

"ANNA! Hurry up! You'll be late for your first day of school!" Shouted the girl's mother.

"OK!" Shouted Anna annoyingly, as she ran downstairs and grabbed her black backpack that had a single strap on top of it, and the actual bag part of it hung on her side. The bag had a single flame on the bottom right and corner, and the strap had the same design on it, except it was smaller, and went up and down the strap.

Anna ran out of her small house. She was starting to pant, then she took it down to a slow walk. She memorized the way there from the night before. She finally arrived at the school. She stood outside, stareing at the large school from outside.

After a few moments, she entered. She looked around and sighed disgustingly at the uniform she had to soon be wearing. She walked up two fleets of steps, reaching the 11th grade floor. She found her room number and walked in. She looked at the students who we're stareing at her in wonder. She ignored their glances and sat down in the back of the classroom. She sat down and pulled out her Inuyasha notebook, and stared at the cover. For some reason, that triggered the dream she had last night, about Kikyo and Kagome.

She started to doodle in her notebook, just waiting for the stupid to teacher to arrive, so she can just get her miserable life over with. With that thought, the teacher walked in. A thin bald man entered the classroom. He was wearing black pants, a white long sleeve shirt that was tucked in, with a black tie. He slooked impatiently at the class with his chestnut brown eyes. He was putting glances at everyone, and stopped at Anna. " Everyone...it appears we have a new student..." He said boredly, while Anna just stared at him blankly, with an expression that said ' Oh god, hes gonnna be living hell..'

"Everyone, please meet Anna Kagurashi..." Said the teacher. he gave her a look to stand up, but she didn't. All she did is glare. After a few moments, the teacher just turned his back and started writing stuff that dealed with history..a subject she can careless about. She took glances at people in her class. Most of the kids we're pretty normal on one side of the classroom, untill she reached the other side. She saw blonde-haired boy with chestnut brown eyes. He seemed normal, exept his un-taimed hair. She then turned a glance to a really short boy with porcupine hair.' Where have a seen him before....?' She thought to herself. ' that's right! He's Yugi moutou, Champion of Duelist Kingdom, and Battle City!' She thought to herself, once again. She was looking at some weird people- one with a horn ontop of his head for hair, A pretty normal looking guy...he just had long dark brown hair. She stopped on one boy. her eyes widened when she saw him. For the firs time in her life, she was blushing. she quickly turned away and started doodling in her notebook again.


End file.
